Dont Love Me Tender
by ochotama
Summary: Roxas had been hurt too many times to want a real boy friend, untill one night in a club the lead singer of a band had suddenly found his next love intrest. But will the boy who goes away each night with a diffrent man want Axel? Axel/Roxas.Two-shot


Happy Roxas/Axel Day People!

This is a bit late, but it's still the 13th .  
Hope you like this, I might put a second part up to this but it could just stay like this...  
Any way thanks for reading!

By the way _italics_ are thoughts (:  
--

Roxas cringed as he clutched on to the barrier, steadying himself as the surrounding teens danced wildly around him. The deep bass blasting from the near by amps pounded harshly through his head, that threatened to bust if he didn't get away soon.

"Kisses save the world!" The lead singer of this unknown rock band sang in to the microphone, his flaming red hair swaying "Just look and see!"

Roxas sighed as he looked over at his hyperactive friend dancing, he decided that he would just have to live gin and bear it, he grimly looked back to the stage.

The sudden movement of blond hair caught the lead singers eyes, Roxas gulped as they made eye contact,

_"_Ack" the blonds eyes widened "_he looked at me" _Blue eyes locked on to the fluid movements of the tall man "_Don't look over here... what's he doing!?"_

_The red head made his way over to the edge of the stage and jumped off in to the mass of people,_

_"Don't come over here!" _Roxas thought desperately.

The surrounding teens screamed as the man came closer, Roxas began to visibly shake as he grabbed him and dragged the boy on to the stage,

"Just smile" He whispered leaning down and pressing his lips gently against Roxas's

Some-body... Help me!

Roxas Flopped against the bar clutching his drink tightly, trying to drown out his friends ecstatic gibber,

"Man, that was somethin'!" the second blond yelled, downing his third beer and signalling for a fourth "I knew that guy was popular with high school girls, but I didn't see this one coming!"

Roxas flung himself on the counter, loosing the will to live,

"I don't even go to collage club performances! The only reason I went is because he invited me!" Demyx chuckled "The guys named Axel, apparently he kisses someone in the audience at every performance."

"C'mon, cut it out Demyx!" Roxas scooted away from his seat,

"Aw going home already?" Demyx whined

The blond nodded and walked out of the club pulling his coat closer,

"Bye! Be careful on your way home!" Demyx laughed loudly from out side the club as Roxas tried to hide from the wildly waving mulleted teen.

"_I'll guess I'll go where I always go." _Roxas walked down the dark street "_To get this taste out of my mouth... and find a better guy..."  
_

The boy pushed opened a heavy wooden door to a hidden bar he and a few other men knew about, all of them only wanted one thing,

"Welcome." A tall bar tender smiled wildly from across the room, his red hair tied up in a loose pony tail,  
Roxas's eyes widened as he stepped back,

"Y-you!" he squeaked " You were in-in the- your him!"

"I am indeed" he chuckled

_"He was the man in that band; I knew I recognized him...Axel..."_

"Welcome back—It's good to see you again"

"Y-you mean, you know me? Is that why you did that to me... Roxas hissed

"your that guy that always leaves with a new man every night, right?" Axel stated bluntly

"Are you making fun of me?" Roxas yelled "That's what people do in these bars, am I right?"

The blond ignored Axel's calls and walked out of the room and back in to the street,

"_This is the worst day ever."_

"Hey Roxas. Nice to see ya" a smooth voice drawled from across the road,

"_Seriously. The worst day ever."_

_"Wanna play __again_ some time?" the pink haired man asked, jogging up to the boy,

Roxas turned around and tried to walk away from the creep as fast as possible,

"Hey..." The mans hand grabbed Roxas's shoulder tightly "Don't ignore me."

"I'm not doing anything with you ever again" He hissed

"Don't get so Defensive, you know you don't care" He smirked "You liked it"

"Ma-Marluxia!" Roxas backed away but ended up coming face to face with the older man,

"_Nobody _has an ass as good as yours" Marluxia stroked Roxas's face roughly

_"Oh no..."_

Suddenly a hand grabbed the mans strangely feminine wrist,

"What are you doing?!" He demanded, swivelling around,

"Is there something you want form my precious?" Axel growled his hair coming loose from the hair tie, towering over Marluxia,

Both smaller man gasped and gawped at the red head,

"Do you know what they _call_ this guy around here" Marluxia pointed at Roxas and spat at his feet "Do you?!"

Axel dug both hands in his pockets amusedly "Really... and what is that?"

The two men glared at each other,

"Ask him." Marluxia sneered and walked away,

Axel turned to look at the small blond,

"Man slut." Roxas stated and walked away "Bye" he waved vaguely

"Wait!" Axel jogged after him "I'll walk you home"

Roxas sighed and let him self be led to god knows where.

A door slammed behind the two boys as Axel slumped down on the floor and let out an aggravated noise,

"I'm glad that didn't turn in to a fight..." he sighed "I can't fight at all!"

"Gimme a break, you were the one who stepped in... And, um... this is your place, not mine."

Axel laughed slightly and walked to the fridge,

"By the way... "My precious"?" Roxas rolled his eyes "That was so lame"

"I took you here to see if you'd come..." Axel took two beers out of the fridge and closed the door,  
"...And you really came"

Roxas took the drink and placed it on the near by table,

"What now?" Your going to ask me to "repay" you for helping me?"

"That sounds good!" Axel smiled and gave him his beer again,

"I didn't ask for your help..." Roxas grumbled "oh! Now you want to finish what you started on stage... this isn't good."

"it worked out for me either way, hasn't it?" he winked "After all, I'm sitting here talking to you"

"Your had your sights on it all along" Roxas sighed " My but..."

Axel turned around and smiled gently,

"it doesn't have to be right now..." His eyes softened as he looked Roxas over "But someday be my precious, okay?"

"That's never going to happen" Roxas snapped "I'm not good at that kinda stuff. If I change my mind maybe I'll sleep with you or something."

"I like you, but..." Axel looked away "You don't like me yet, right?"

"So I wont sleep with you?"

"Not until you love me."

Roxas growled and pushed Axel to the floor, their beers flung across the carpet,

"Stop all that lovey dovey crap!" the blond yelled "You idiot! You don't have to be in love with someone to do this!"

The boy crushed his lips against Axel's pinning his tall body to the floor, ignoring the protesting punches to his back. Roxas pulled away and licked along the mans lips,

"What" He said breathlessly "Isn't this what you brought me here for?"

Axel shook his head and pressed his abused lips gently to the boys, slipping Roxas's top over his head while licking down to the boys erect nipples,

"Ah-," Roxas moaned gripping Axel hair "Stop"

Axel bit down slightly causing Roxas to arch slightly,

"Y-you don't have to do that." He squeezed his eyes closed "N-N Ah!"

Axel licked at bit at the blonds neck, his knee rubbing against Roxas's crotch,

"Stop... touching me like that" Roxas moaned and bucked unwillingly closer to Roxas's knee, "if you wanna do it just stick it in already!"

Axel paused and lifted his head to look at Roxas's flustered face,

"I..." The boy felt warm tears leak from his half lidded eyes,

"I'm not like those other guys" Axel brushed away the tears running down Roxas's face "I'm gentle, but it seems like I'll still hurt you"

"What's that mean?" Roxas choked "I don't get you, and I don't get why I'm crying."

Axel looked like he knew why. And even though his body looked like he wanted to, he didn't touch Roxas again. They both clung on to each other on the beer smelling carpet and just drifted to sleep.

--

Thank you for reading guys!  
I don't own Kingdom heart or any of the characters.  
And thank you for the story line Love lesson!


End file.
